Mortal Fighter Series (Earth-19999)/Characters
This is a list of Characters from the Mortal Fighter Franchise and the games in which they appear. Due to the large number of characters and games in the series, the list is presented in the following tables. The Earthr warriors manage to defeat the champion Shang Tsung and tournament host Heihachi Mishima, but this leads Tsung to search for other ways to destroy Earthrealm. Since then, every game features a new villain who wishes to conquer the realms, therefore violating the rules. By Mortal Fighter: Deception, some characters had been killed by Anakaris and Quan Chi. By Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök, almost all characters return. The MF I-III era characters have been widely received by critics and fans alike, mainly for storytelling and design by fans and critics alike, thoughafter it's transition for 3D format with the introduction of Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny, the majority of the characters (safe from three exceptions), where mostly mixed or badly received. Introduced in Mortal Fighter 'Chun-Li' *''Main Article: Chun-Li'' Chun-Li is a member of the World Investigation Agency (WIA) for short. She arrives at the King of Iron Fist Tournamnet by the orders of her superior, Guile, to discover the true intent of Heihachi Mishima's plans. In her mission, however, she grows feelings with both Jin Kazama and Ryū Hōshi. Debuting in the first game, Chun-Li has become one of the most know and positevely received characters in the series, being also marked as the first-ever female character in the series. Chun-Li alongside Jin Kazama and Ryū Hōshi (excluding Ryū Hayabusa who was already introduced in the game Gaiden) were ones of the most popular characters among the players of the original Mortal Fighter. Years later Game Rant included her on their list of ten "most awesome" Mortal Fighter characters, stating that "while not nearly as unique as some of the other fighters on the list, Chun-Li is integral to some of the more interesting story-threads in the Mortal Fighter universe", citing her pursuit for Kano and Vega. In 2012, "the hot, butch" Chun-Li was given the eight place on UGO's list of top Mortal Fighter characters. That same year, she was at seventh place on Cheat Code Central's list of top Mortal Fighter "fighters", along with a comment that "the badass asian fighter was all the rage back in the 1990s, but now she's part of a dwindling number of female characters that really kick ass." Chun-Li placed 12th in a 2023 IGN poll for top 100 Mortal Fighter characters, noted as one "of the more grounded and strong-willed characters in MF history." In 2025, WatchMojo and GamesRadar called her "Mortal Fighter's leading lady". 'Dan Hibiki' *''Main Article: Dan Hibiki '' Dan Hibiki is an "lone wolf" fighter, who's perfected and gave his own version of the "Strongest Style" (or Saikyō-ryū), who departs to compete in the King of Iron Fist Tournament to kill Sagat, the man he believes was the responsible for the death of his father, Gō Hibiki. He is arrogant, selfish and over-confident, though his personality changes over time due to his newfound alliance with Lord Raiden and other warriors. Dan's character has received positive response by video game publications. IGN ranked Dan 18th in their "Top 100 Mortal Fighter Characters" article, noting his role as a "fan favourite" and classic character, despite his status as a joke character. GameDaily listed Dan at number eighteen in their "Top 20 Mortal Fighter Characters of All Time" article and at number two in their "Top 25 Most Bizarre Fighting Characters" article, stating that despite the character's handicaps "...Dan is fun" In the January 30, 1997 issue of Gamest magazine in Japan, Dan ranked at the top from the poll Top 50 Characters of 1996. GamesRadar listed Dan's uselessness as the number one in-game in-joke, stating that the character has become a fan favourite for overconfident players who want to show their skills. In 2014, UGO Networks editor Paul Furfari chose Dan as one of the top 50 best Mortal Fighter characters, commenting that players could use him to "insult or embarrass a competing player." GameRadar's Mikel Reparaz also wrote an article titled "The Pathetic History of Dan Hibiki" in 2020, which focused on his appearances ever since the first Mortal Fighter and his history with the Art of Fighting characters. Reparaz labelled Dan as "a crappy version of Ryū or Ken", stating nevertheless to be one of the most enjoyable playable characters of the series. 'Ein' 'Guile' 'Heihachi Mishima' 'Jin Kazama' 'Johnny Cage' 'Lord Raiden' 'Ogre' 'Sub-Zero' 'Raven' 'Ryū Hayabusa' 'Ryū Hōshi' 'Sagat' 'Scorpion' 'Shang Tsung' Introduced in Mortal Fighter II 'Blanka' *''Main Article: Blanka '' 'Blaze' *''Main Article: Blaze '' 'Siegfried' *''Main Article: Siegfried Schtauffen '' Introduced in Mortal Fighter III Introduced in Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles 'Chiyo' *''Main Article: Chiyo '' 'Kung Lao' 'Liu Kang' Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Kombat 'Fujin' *''Main Article: Fujin '' 'Necrid' *''Main Article: Necrid '' Introduced in Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny 'Christie Monteiro' *''Main Article: Christie Monteiro '' 'Ho Chi Myong' *''Main Article: Ho Chi Myong '' ''Hsien-Ko' *''Main Article: Hsien-Ko '' 'Sasori' *''Main Article: Sasori '' '''Sasori', the grandson of Chiyo, is a former inhabitant of Sunagakure no Sato after it was merged with Outworld and known as Sasori of the Red Sand. When he was a child, his parents were killed by Vega. This left him in the care of Chiyo who taught Sasori the art of puppetry, which he refined to fit his needs over the years. In due time he secretly devised a way to convert the corpses of humans into puppets, allowing him to use any of the fighting abilities they possessed during their lives for himself. Sasori left Sunagakure when he got older, faking his death, and joined Shadaloo in the hopes of one day secretly kill Vega himself. Sasori has a cameo in MFX's Chiyo ending, whereas in the alternate universe she trains him in the same way she did in the Original Timeline, but after he departs from his home realm, he is killed by Kazuya. Sasori was omitted from UGO's 2012 list of the top fifty Mortal Fighter characters, and finished 48th in IGN's 2024 "Ranking the Mortal Fighter Characters". Earth-2.net named the "Human Weakness" fifth in their 2025 list of the twenty best and most gruesome series Fatalities, but describing the character as "completely useless, with an boring revenge backstory", as well as using the same stance and fighting style as his grandmother, Chiyo, whom the site acknowledge was much more better. Den of Geek, who placed him 39th in their 2026 ranking of the series' 99 playables, enthused that he "got added cool points for his bungee puppet attacks and ... that he almost murdered Chiyo to stole her badass creations." About Sasori, Felix Skjegge of Currybread Interactive said "That isn't my idea first. It's not even from us, really. At first, we think it was just some shit the Japanese guys from Sega took from a manga" Conversely, about the design of Sasori, Angus Burke said "Design? So it comes from two japanese designers and the Finnish kid. After several shotsa' Sake." Surprisingly, an relatively medium part of the community likes the character, so much he managed to make the Twenty-First to the list of "Supreme Mortal Fighter Champion" fan-voted polls hosted by Mortal Waypoint. Introduced in Mortal Fighter: New Generation Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Legends 'Iska Farkas' *''Main Article: Iska Farkas '' Introduced in Mortal Fighter Turbo Introduced in Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords Introduced in Mortal Fighter VI Introduced in Mortal Fighter Gold Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Deception 'Darrius' *''Main Article: Darrius '' Having become disillusioned with the oppressive nature of his home realm of Seido, Darrius leads a resistance movement that seeks to overthrow the realm's senate. He takes advantage of its strict laws to manipulate individuals into joining his movement. According to his Deception biography, he resorts to having another Guardsman's family murdered, in order to provoke them into retaliating with force and therefore be punished with incarceration, after which Darrius springs them from prison and convinces them to join his ranks. In his ending, he hires Havik to steal the Declaration of Order, a scroll depicting Seido's laws, then he leads his group of revolutionaries in defeating Hotaru's forces and annexing control of the senate. Designed by Steve Beran, Darrius was the last new addition to the Deception roster, and his original role in the game was the new leader of the Red Dragon Clan. His alternate costume—a pair of orange gi bottoms and a small Afro—was a nod to actor Jim Kelly in the martial arts films Enter the Dragon and Black Belt Jones. According to Beran, the character's look was inspired by 1960s and '70s comic book art, and "the end result was intended to be a mixture of those elements fused with a sleek modern approach." He additionally described Darrius as having "a 'take no B.S.' attitude, like a star athlete who had made his way to fame from a rough upbringing and humble beginnings." Darrius was described by both Liam Kiely and Frank O'Connor as a more "Americanized" fighting game character who had an indescribable "appeal" about him, and character artist Herman Sanchez enthused that he was "lean and mean, aggressive, with style." Lead storyteller Frank O'Connor expressed his desire to see the character in future MK installments. Darrius has received a cooler fan and critical reception; he placed 97th on IGN's "Ranking the Mortal Fighter Characters" and did not make UGO's 2024 list of the top fifty series characters, and in 2025, ScrewAttack ranked him sixth in their selection of the top ten worst Mortal Fighter characters, deeming him a "generic black guy" who was a ripoff of MARVEL comics superhero Blade, G3AR rated him the fourth-worst character in 2026, calling him "a cliché 'pimp' warrior." However, Gavin Jasper of Den of Geek rated him more favorably in his 2027 ranking of the series' 73 player characters (44th): "He immediately fell into Mortal Fighter obscurity, but I feel he’s worth revisiting down the line." Adam Dodd of Cheat Code Central rated his "Rearranger" Fatality from Deception third on his top-ten list of the series' best Fatalities, and Prima Games rated it 26th in their 2024 list of the series' top fifty finishers. Gameranx ranked it seventh out of ten in a 2022 list of the series' most gruesome Fatalities. "It's a pity this fatality didn't make a reappearance in the latest Mortal Fighter." However, Game Informer named it one of the series' "most confusing" finishers, and James Deaux of Earth-2.net placed it sixth in his 2025 list of the series' top twenty "lamest" Fatalities. WhatCulture ranked him 19th in their 2015 selection of the twenty worst series characters, calling him "monotonous" and "painfully dull." 'Hotaru' *''Main Article: Hotaru '' Onaga' *''Main Article: Onaga '' The main boss of Deception, the massive Onaga, also known as The Dragon King, was the original ruler of Outworld until one of his chief advisors, Shao Kahn, fatally poisoned him and took control of the beleaguered realm himself, but Onaga actually was able to retain consciousness from beyond death. Decades before Jin Kazama's victory over Shang Tsung at the King of Iron Fist tournament, Onaga communicated through death to Shujinko through an avatar named Damashi ("deceiver" in Japanese). He persuaded Shujinko to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu from the six realms, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods. When the Dragon Egg hatches, its transfers its energy into Reptile, which fulfills the prophecy of Onaga's return. The Dragon King, as such, uses Reptile's transformed body as a host. After defeating Anakaris, Quan Chi and Lord Raiden, Onaga revives the Earth warriors, who were killed beforehand by the Deadly Alliance, as his pawns. He also forms an alliance with Seth, the synthetic leader of S.I.N. and the Tarkatan horde to keep Edenia's armies at bay while he searches for the spells that would allow him to fuse the Kamidogu together and grant him supreme power. However, Shujinko defeats Onaga, leaving him with only Shinnok's amulet as his sole form of protection. Dhalsim, with the help of an stranded Nightwofl seals Onaga's soul within the realm, separating it from Reptile's body. Some time later, Onaga is approached in the Netherrealm by Shinnok, who offers to restore Onaga's rule over Outworld if Onaga helps Daegon defeat Blaze and gain godlike power. He is released from his bondage and returned to his own body. In MF: Ragnarök Story Mode, he is seen joining an alliance with Vega, Heihachi Mishima, Gouki and Shao Kahn for their plans to destroy Blaze. Onaga was ranked 39th on IGN's 2023 rank of the Mortal Fighter characters, and placed 38th in Dorkly's 2024 fan-voted MF character poll. 'Shujinko' *''Main Article: Shujinko '' The main protagonist of both Deception's and Konquest's Story Mode, Shujinko (literally Japanese for "protagonist") is trained by Master Bo' Rai Cho in the art of combat. Soon, Shujinko encounters Damashi, who claims to be an emissary of the Elder Gods and tells Shujinko to embark on a quest searching for a Kamidogu from each of six realms. To enable Shujinko to do his bidding, Damashi gives him the ability to absorb fighting styles and special attack patterns of warriors he encounters with great ease. Shujinko's mission takes him more than eighty years to complete. Afterward, Damashi reveals himself to be none other than the Dragon King, Onaga, speaking to Shujinko from beyond death. For this, Shujinko assumes full responsibility, and embarks on a desperate quest to destroy Onaga, believing himself the only warrior capable of doing so. After defeating Onaga, Shujinko becomes known as the hero of Outworld. Some time later, Shujinko deliberately allows himself to be captured by Mileena to get closer to Shao Kahn, Onaga, Vega, Gouki and Heihachi Mishima, whom he plans to defeat. Shujinko reappears as a playable in Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök in his elderly form. Martin O'Donnell deemed Shujinko the series' "next-generation Jin Kazama" at the time of the game's release, but the character was not particularly well received by fans and critics (much like the post MFIII characters). Shujinko ranked 41st on both IGN's 2024 list of the top 100 Mortal Fighter characters and on Dorkly's 2025 fan-voted MF character poll. Den of Geek placed him 65th in their 2024 ranking of the series' 95 playable characters, calling him "one of the most gullible, susceptible dumbasses in video games." ScrewAttack ranked Shujinko the eighth of their ten worst Mortal Fighter characters in 2025, and he was rated seventh in G3AR's 2024 selection of the ten worst series characters due to his moveset that consisted exclusively of other fighters' moves, for which Bryan Dawson of Prima Games named him one of the series' "cheapest" characters. "Some of the combos ... you can pull off with him are insane. He's basically Shang Tsung with better hair." Hardcore Gaming 101 compared the aged version of Shujinko to Kill Bill character Pai Mei. Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Konquest Introduced in Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök 'Daegon' *''Main Article: Daegon '' One of only two new characters introduced in Ragnarök, Edenian half-god Daegon is the main antagonist of the Story Mode. He is the evil younger brother of Taven, and the second son of the Edenian protector god Argus and the oracle Delia, as well as the half-brother of Edenian traitor Rain. When Delia foretold the future of the realms as Ragnarök, Argus had his sons put into incubation guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the realms from Ragnarök. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error by his guardian dragon. Unbalanced by the early awakening, he kills his parents after learning the true nature of the quest: forming the Red Dragon Clan. The quest required that both brothers accept a weapon from their father (the Drakeswords) and their armor from their mother. Taven and Daegon eventually reach Edenia, where Daegon is defeated and killed in battle, allowing Taven to fight Blaze. His distinctive facial feature, in addition to the dragon tattoo on his scarred face, is his missing right eye. The character proved difficult to name, so he was initially called "Doug" during the game's production. Daegon can be seen fighting Kenshi, Nina, Christie Monteiro or Reiko in The Pit Stage in MFX. Daegon was ranked 62nd—fifth from the bottom and four spots ahead of Taven—on IGN's 2023 raking the Mortal Fighter series' entire character roster, but, unlike Taven, did not make UGO's 2024 list of the top fifty series characters, while he finished 56th in Den of Geek's 2015 ranking of the series' 100 characters. In 2026, he finished with the lowest vote percentage (9.3%) of any round in the three-year history of the annual "Supreme Mortal Fighter Champion" fan-voted polls hosted by Mortal Waypoint. Hardcore Gaming 101 opined that Daegon's in-development name was "probably the most interesting thing about him." Though not well received, Daegon is highly regarded by fans as an most interesting character then his brother Taven. 'Taven' *''Main Article: Taven'' The protagonist of Ragnarök, Taven is an Edenian half-god and the other son of Argus and Delia, and the half-brother of Edenian traitor Rain. He has the ability to control fire, much like his younger brother Daegon. The Story Mode revolves around a contest between Taven and his brother Daegon set by their father to save the realms from Ragnarök by defeating a creature created by Delia named Blaze. They are sent to Earthrealm and are kept in incubation by two dragons, until Blaze calls for them to be awakened and the quest to begin. The victor would succeed his father's place, becoming a full god and Protector of Edenia. When Taven is released by his dragon, he finds that Daegon had been awakened centuries ago, killed their parents, forming the Red Dragon clan, in order to locate Blaze sooner, as well as to eliminate Taven. Eventually, Taven defeats Daegon in battle and then defeats Blaze. However, the quest did nothing to resolve the instability of the realms. Taven has a cameo in the 2023 Mortal Fighter "reboot", MFX, in one of Lord Raiden's visions where Taven appears fighting Dark Lord Raiden. Like Daegon, the process of naming him proved difficult, and so he was called "Bob" until his final name was determined. Liam Kiely revealed that he initially opposed Taven's final name, before it made "perfect sense" to him. Taven finished 98th on IGN's 2024 ranking of the MF Characters, but made UGO's list of the top fifty Mortal Fighter characters, coming in at 48th. Gamespot 101 called him "utterly generic," and Destructoid named him the series' third-worst character behind Zasalamel and Drahmin: "Taven is the most bland character in MF history." He placed 58th in WatchMojo's 2024 ranking of the series' 90 playable characters. "Showing up in a game based around including every single playable Mortal Fighter character, Taven’s generic design didn't do him any favors." Introduced in MFX Category:Earth-19999 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227